1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof that process an image signal and display an image based on the processed image signal, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof that includes a transparent display panel and displays an image for users to view the image normally regardless of their locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes a display panel to display an image thereon, and displays, for example, broadcasting signals and image signals/image data in various formats. The display apparatus may be implemented as a TV or monitor. Such a display panel may be implemented as various types such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a plasma display panel (PDP), etc. and is used in various display apparatuses. An image that is displayed on general display panels used in the display apparatuses may be recognized by a user located only in a particular direction relative to the display panel, e.g., only by a user located in front of the display panel. That is, a user who is located behind the display panel may not recognize the image displayed on the panel, and general display panels usually provide images only visible by a user in one direction.
In consideration of the foregoing, a display apparatus having a transparent display panel is being provided. Unlike other display panels, a transparent display panel enables a user, who is located in front of the panel, to recognize a rear side of the panel. The transparent display panel displays an image on a transparent material, e.g., glass, and users who are located in front of, and behind, the panel may recognize an image displayed on the panel.
However, if a predetermined image displayed by the transparent display panel is normally recognized by a user located in front of the panel, a reverse of the image may be recognized by another user who is located behind the panel. The transparent display panel may provide the image to users who are located in front of, and behind, the panel, respectively, but provides a reverse image to a user located in a particular direction.